Love
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Logan loves Storm, but lately she's been acting strangely. Storm loves Logan and their daughter, Kendall. But with Kendall's life and other's threatened, Ororo must make a choice: Protect her daughter and be disloyal to her husband; or be loyal to her husband and risk Kendall's life. Storm will do anything to protect her daughter, even sleep with the enemy. But how long?
1. Chapter 1

Logan couldn't understand what was going on with his wife. During these past few weeks, there had been a massive change in her behavior. Usually when he hugged her, she would smile and laugh; lately, though, she would tense up until she realized who it was. He also noticed that their love making was extremely different; she used to enjoy it, but they were making love less and less often now, and she never smiled like she used to the few days they actually _did _make love.

He also noticed fresh bruising on her wrists a couple of days ago, but whenever he asked about them, she would just say she had been sparring with someone. Every night, now also for the last week, he would have to either wake Ororo up from either a nightmare, or he would wake up to find her in tears. He avoided asking her about it, but it broke his heart to know that she was in pain, and there was nothing he could do about it.

L

_Another night of tears, _Storm thought bitterly, retaining enough sense to keep the weather clear. _How did it get this far? It was only supposed to be a one-time thing... wasn't it?_

__She felt Logan shift next to her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She knew he was really awake, but he didn't want to agitate her more. The truth was, though, that is was _him _that she wanted- his touch, his deep gruff voice whispering in her ear. _I had no choice... it was me or one of the children... my daughter included... I would rather die than have a monster like that touch her or any of the others! _She closed her eyes as the final tears came down. _I don't know how much longer I can keep this up... before something happens that I will regret..._

Logan wrapped his arm around her. "I love ya, darlin'," he whispered. "I just wish you would tell me what's causin' ya so much pain." He kissed her cheek gently, before settling back down behind her.

_This needs to stop... or else something will happen that I'm going to regret._


	2. Chapter 2

Storm was in the green house when she heard little feet rushing toward the door. She turned and knelt down as Kendall came rushing up to her. "Mommy!"

"Hi, Kendall," Storm replied, picking up her daughter.

"There's the 'Ro that I'm used to," Logan said, smiling as he walked in.

"What do you mean?"

"I rarely see that dazzling smile anymore," Logan said, kissing his wife. Storm didn't say anything, just held her daughter for a moment. Logan sighed, thinking that might get her to open up; but he was wrong. Suddenly, he felt her soft lips against his. He wondered what prompted her to do this, but at the moment, he didn't care.

"Ew!" Kendall said, turning her head away. Both parents chuckled. Suddenly, Logan's watch beeped. That meant that he was supposed to go meet some of the other members of the team.

Storm put Kendall down, and kissed her husband once again, but with a little more passion. "I'll see you when I get back," she whispered. "I'll even throw in some alone time."

"Finally, I was wondering when I was going to get to take you again," he said gruffly, but the twinkle in his eye told her that he was both teasing and serious. With a final kiss, Logan followed Kendall who had raced out of the Green house.

Storm finished with her plants and was about to go back inside, when a familiar growl from the shadows stopped her. _No, _she thought. _Please, not now... not again..._

"Pretty little thing, she is," Victor Creed growled behind her.

"Leave her out of it," Storm demanded, her eyes glowing white in warning.

"Ah, ah, ah," Sabretooth replied, as he snaked an arm around her waist. She hated it when he did this to her. "You forget that I can always choose a different frail. Like that pretty brunette that phases..."

Storm shuddered at the thought of that. She knew he was probably bluffing, but she couldn't take the chance... even if it meant cheating on her husband. "What do you want me to do?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes. She hoped Logan would forgive her for this.

Victor reached under her skirt, and started to push his fingers into her center. She gasped, but kept silent; disgust and shame filling her emotions. Sabretooth, began kissing and nipping her neck. "You know what you have to do," he whispered. "You'll fuck me until I tell you to stop, and then I'll leave your family alone."

Tears filled her eyes, but she held them back, as she allowed him to lead her to some place more private.

**_Three weeks ago..._**

_Storm was on her way back to the mansion when she was knocked over by someone. She looked up at him in fear as he scrape his claw against her cheek. "Where's the runt, witch?"  
_

_"What do you want, Sabretooth?" she asked, struggling beneath him.  
_

_"You know what I want," he whispered. Storm's eyes became milky white as she zapped him with a bolt of lightning, throwing him off of her.  
_

_She ran a to the forest to lure him away from the mansion. He healed quickly, though and knocked her over again. She let out an involuntary scream just before she hit the ground. "Not the best idea, witch. Just for that, I think I will get that little girl of yours..."  
_

_"Don't you dare touch her," Storm said coldly. "Logan would have your head if you harm her."  
_

_"True... but what about one of the other girls..."  
_

_Storm's body went rigid. She couldn't let him harm the girls. That would be the end of her. "No... please..."  
_

_"That's a good girl..." he replied. "You do as I say, and I'll leave them alone."  
_

_That was the moment she would always regret. But what choice did she really have when have?  
_

_**Now...**  
_

After her session with Sabretooth, Storm flew to the loft to take a shower and scrub every trace she could of him off of her.

**A/N: Okay, I usually don't used curse words because I honestly don't see a need for them. However, when used properly, I don't mind them. **


	3. Chapter 3

Storm was towel drying her hair when her daughter came into the room. "Are you and Daddy going out tonight, Mommy?" Kendall asked mischeviously as she watched her mother.

"I don't know sweetheart," Storm replied, putting on a mask. She couldn't let her daughter see what has really been torturing her lately. The door opened wider and Logan walked in.

"How are my girls?" Logan asked, walking up to Kendall, to kiss her on the forehead. Then, he turned to his wife, and kissed her passionately.

"We're fine," Storm replied, though she knew Logan knew that something was bothering her. Logan kissed her passionately, and for a moment, that was all that mattered to Storm.

"EW!" Kendall exclaimed as she jumped down and raced out of the room.

"Weren't we talking about some alone time?" Logan asked, kissing her deeply. Storm moaned and allowed him to lead her to the bed. Logan untied her robe, and gently pushed her down on the bed. Storm helped him out of his clothes and their bodies found peace in each other. Storm couldn't remember the last time she last enjoyed making love with her husband, it had to be before her dilemma.

"I love ya, darlin'," he whispered to her. "No matter what..."

Storm smiled and kissed him, going deeper into his embrace. The night was cold, and despite being immune to the weather, that was exactly how she felt. The heat Logan gave off though, warmed not only her body, but her soul, and the love he shrouded her with was all she needed to make up her mind. She had to tell him... but not tonight, tonight they would pretend that everything was normal.

L

The next morning, Storm felt sick to her stomach and decided to stay in bed for part of the day until it passed. Logan hung out with Kendall For most of the day. "Hey, Logan!" Kitty Pryde called, phasing out of the mansion. "Where's Storm?"

"She ain't feelin' good," Logan replied as Kendall raced up to her auntie Kitty.

"I hope it's not the flu," Kitty said, picking up the four year old. "It's been arough season."

"I doubt it's the flu," Logan replied. "She's a tough girl. Speaking of rough season, have you noticed any changes in Storm's behavior lately."

"I've noticed she doesn't smile as often as she used to. I didn't think much of it though. Why?"

"She's been cryin' a lot at night, and I've been wonderin' if she's suffering from some kind of depression."

Kitty shrugged. "I wouldn't know to be honest. Maybe it's just a phase she's going through."

"Maybe..." Logan said thoughtfully. "I just want the woman I married back..."

L

Storm looked at the test results... this could not be happening to her... but it was, and she knew she couldn't keep the affair she'd been having with Victor much longer. She had to come clean.

The door opened and Logan walked in. "Hey, 'Ro," Logan called as she walked out of the bathroom. "Are you alright, darlin'?"

"No," Storm replied, shaking her head. "Logan... there's...there's something I need to talk to you about..." She walked over to the bed, practically trembling with fear. Logan sat down next to her, taking her hands into his.

"What is it, 'Ro?" Logan asked gently, wiping the tears that came to her eyes.

"I-I haven't exactly been faithful to you these past few weeks," Stprm began, her voice cracking.

"What do you mean?"

"Three weeks ago... Sabretooth attacked me while you were out on a mission. He said he would attack Kendall or one of the other students of I didn't sleep with him... so I agreed to it; but, it wasn't just the one time..." She looked into his eyes. "Every time you go on a mission, he forces me to make the same choice over and over... I just found out I'm pregnant... I don't know who the father is..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so my life has been pretty crazy right now and I have an unbelievable crowd of story ideas (hence the reason why some of them haven't been updated in forever). Someone requested this story be updated, so I am. I was kinda hoping this story would have more reviews, the more I get, the faster I will update. The beginning may be a little eradicate, because the site logged me out. -_-**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Logan asked, more calmly than he felt right now. Tears started to stream down her face, as she stifled a sob that wracked her body, and looked down in shame. A gentle rain started to pour down, matching Storm's emotion to release her pain. He cupped her cheek, gently forcing her to look into his eyes, wiping the tears from under them. He was upset that she hadn't told her sooner, but he was more upset that his half-brother had been repeatedly violating his wife behind his back. But, at least now it all made sense why she had been so upset these past few weeks. The guilt had been eating at her to the core.

"I couldn't..." she whispered. "He threatened to kill Kendall if I told anyone. I-I couldn't take that chance."

Logan knew that Storm would go to the ends of the earth for her family, but he just realized that she probably would go even further if the danger was that big. It reminded him of Fantine from Les Mis, and how she became a Prostitute so that she could support her daughter. He gently hushed her and pulled her into his embrace. "It's going to be alright, 'Ro," he said gently, kissing the top of her head. "Even if this child is not mine, I'll still love it as if it were my own."

Storm looked up at him, surprised that he was going to stay with her, even after she spilled the awful secret to him. "He told me there were bugs planted all over the place," she whispered as Logan pulled her onto his lap, gently rocking her. "So that he could hear if I told anyone... and when you were leaving."

"Do you think he was bluffin'?" Logan asked, stroking her hair and felling her muscles relax at his touch.

Storm shrugged. "I don't know... He might've been since the only time we met was in the Greenhouse, right after you said you were going on a mission."

"So then either the greenhouse is bugged or he was hidden in it somewhere the entire time," Logan replied. "Since that was the only time I was called on to a mission."

Storm nodded in agreement. After a minutes, Logan picked her and pulled back the covers, placing her inside the bed, and then joined her. He turned on Once Upon a Time, and wrapped his arm around her. He wasn't paying attention to the show, though; instead, he thought about how he was going to get his vengence.

"There is a price to pay," Mr. Gold said in the show, snapping Logan out of his thoughts.

"Logan," Storm asked during the commercials break. "What are we going to do about him?"

He looked down at her, and saw that she was looking at him pleadingly. "I don't know, 'Ro," he said, pulling her closer to him. "You shouldn't worry about it, though, I'm not going to leave you anytime soon."

"Should we tell the others?"she asked, her voice cracking a little.

"No," he said, kissing her gently. "No one needs to know yet... but I've got an idea on how to deal with the problem..."

"How?"

"Tomorrow, we make a fool out of him, and I beat the living daylights out of him," he said.

L

Logan kissed his wife goodbye as he walked back to the mansion, and Storm finished her gardening. The familiar growl came out from behind her. "Are you ready, Princess?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"I can't do this anymore," she said, trying to push him away from her.

He growled, his claws coming out as he grasped her arm and pulled her towards him again. "You can and you will," he growled menacingly. "Or I will kill the little girl of yours."

"We'll see about that," someone said, right above them. Sabretooth looked up as Logan jumped down, releasing Storm- who had shocked him- and just managed to dodge his brother's claws.

"You're supposed to be gone," Sabretooth growled.

"Faked the call on you this time," Logan retorted, trying to control his beast. "I know what you've been doin' behind my back, bub; and I don't appreciate it."

Sabretooth looked at Storm, and gave her a toothy smile. "You broke the rules of the deal; now you're little girl will suffer the consequences."

Logan grabbed Sabretooth, punching him in the jaw. "You come anywhere near her," he warned. "and I'll tear you to shreds. As for my wife and this deal of yours, she wouldn't have told me if she knew who the father of her next child would be. The deal ends now." Releasing the feral mutant, he pushed him back against the wall. "If you ever come near my family- especially my _wife_- ever again, I will gut you like the animal you are."

"Logan," Storm's soft voice called to him.

With one last glare, he dropped Sabretooth. And allowed the animal to escape into the forest, then he helped his wife up, hugging her tightly. "He won't hurt you anymore," he whispered, as Storm broke into a fit of sobs. "Shh," he hushed gently, rubbing her back. "It's okay, darlin', it's okay..."

After a few minutes, they two went back into the mansio. For some well deserved rest, and some privacy to tall about their next move as a family.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Five months later...**_

Logan and Storm were eating dinner with Scott and Jean. Yesterday, Jean and Storm were out at the mall when Storm told Jean what had happened five months ago. Jean was completely shocked, and understood why Storm did what she had to. However, Scott- who found out from Jean- was not so forgiving. During dinner, all her could do was glare at her, and his visor began glowing red every time he saw Logan give her some loving attention. Eventually, after Storm recommended some dessert, Scott got up and left without a word.

"What's his problem?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Jean replied, searching his mind, only to be taken aback. "How about that dessert?"

"Sure," Storm said, sighing a bit as her baby kicked. Logan looked down at her abnormally large stomach, pressing his hand against the bump.

"Ya alright, darlin'?" he asked.

"Stomach's bothering me a bit, but I'll be fine."

Jean came back with three hot fudge sundaes- Storm's was double the fudge. After eating, Storm decided to go for a walk. Logan wanted to join her, but she made it clear that she wanted to go by herself. "I better go check on Scott," Jean said, leaving Logan alone.

After Storm got back from her walk, she decided to go see what was wrong with Scott. She found him coming out of the danger room. He stopped and stared at her for a moment. "What's wrong, Scott?" she asked.

"Nothing," he stated, walking away from her.

"Clearly something is," Storm said, following him. "You left dinner early, and you have been avoiding me all day. Why?"

"Why?" Scott asked, wheeling on her. "Because of that." He pointed at her baby bump like it was some sort of offensive thing. "You _cheated _on Logan, Ororo, and yet Logan treats you like nothing ever happened."

"Scott," Storm said calmly. "You need to understand, I had no choice-"

"_Everyone _has a _choice _Ororo," Scott countered. "And you choose the wrong one!"

"If you knew what I was faced with, you would understand-"

"Understand what? How you can go behind Logan's back and then act like nothing has changed? Do you even know if that's _his_ child or not?"

Tears started coming to Storm's eyes. "No-"

"Then you don't deserve the child." Scott simply stated, bringing two fingers to his temple.

Storm, while very hesitant to use her powers, charged the air around her and brought down a lightning bolt to block his shot. Outside she released a rumble of Thunder to let Logan know she was in trouble, and she started to run for the elevator. She stopped when she felt a tightness in her stomach, and doubled over in pain. She turned as Scott prepared to shoot again, and wrapped her hand protectively around her stomach. "Scott, please don't do this..."

"I cheat on Jean, and everyone treats me different, why should you be treated like everything's the same?"

"Scott, you have no idea how much I regret cheating on Logan-" She barely had enough time to block the shot that Scott threw at her.

"Enough-" Before he could finish and take another shot, Logan came busting into the hallway.

"Are you okay, 'Ro?" Logan asked, blocking Storm from Scott.

"No..." she whispered, gasping in pain, praying for it to go away.

"You forgive her after what she did to you?" Scott exclaimed.

"She didn't do anything to me," Logan growled. "She did what she had to do to protect our daughter! And possibly your wife and all the other girls on campus."

"You don't even know who's child she's carrying!" Scott retorted.

Logan lunged at him. "And I don't _care,"_ he snarled, his claws being held against Scott's throat. "She did what she had to do to protect the kids and the family."

"Logan!" Jean exclaimed, not entirely shocked at what she was seeing. She knew that Logan and Scott were at their limits with each other, but she never thought she would see this. "What's going on?"

"He attacked 'Ro," Logan replied, sheathing his claws and walking toward his downed wife.

"Is this true, Scott?" Jean demanded, watching as Logan picked Storm up and headed toward the infirmary.

"Yeah," he said.

"Why?"

"Everyone is treating her like she didn't do anything wrong, and everyone thinks this baby is a miracle."

"I'm disappointed in you, Scott," was all Jean said before going to the infirmary to help her friend. Hank McCoy was in there also, helping treat Storm.

L

Logan waited for about three hours outside the infirmary, watching Scott closely, until he left the lower levels entirely. Logan sniffed and then turned to the window where he could see his beautiful Goddess as Jean and Hank bustled around her, running their tests. Jean came out a few minutes later. "You can come in now, Logan," she said.

"Thanks, Jean," Logan said.

"And no worries about Scott," she said. "He's gonna have a sore back two weeks from now."

"You're putting him on the couch for that long?"

"He attacked my best friend," She replied. "And I'll make sure he gets the Danger Room sessions you're supposed to have, and I'll make sure the kids know to torture him."

Logan smiled and entered the infirmary. "Hey, 'Ro," he said. "How're you feeling."

"Like I was just struck with my own lightning bolt," Storm replied tiredly. "Hank says I'm on bedrest for at least a month. The children are fine, though."

"Children?" Logan asked.

"I'm carrying triplets." Storm explained, smiling. "Which explains why I'm larger than most women."

Logan chuckled and took her hand. "So when am I allowed to take you back to our room?"

"Tomorrow morning," Hank said coming into the room. "I want to keep her here for overnight observation."

"Alright, furball," Logan said, "but I don't want Scott anywhere _near _her."

"Understand, Logan," Hank sighed, and went back to whatever he was doing.

L

Scott knocked on the door which was surprisingly locked. "Jean?" he asked.

Jean opened the door, gave Scott a pillow and blanket, and slammed the door in his face. "Couch."

"What?" Scott asked. "Why?"

"You attacked my friend, Scott," Jean replied. "That got you two weeks on the couch. Goodnight."

Scott grumbled as he walked back downstairs."

L

As soon as Storm was asleep, Logan went upstairs. As he passed the living room, he saw Scott grumbling as he settled down on the couch, and smirked. _Boy is he in for a surprise tomorrow , _Logan thought as he grabbed a beer and went back down to get some rest beside Storm's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Glad to see the reviews tumbling in! :D Unfortunately, I'm not sure how much longer it'll be before y'all are gonna go "What? How is that even possible?!" So far the person who has gotten close to the answer, is StormLover, but she is not correct. The story writes itself, so we'll see how long. No promises. So tired! I hate these night of insomnia!**

Logan walked into the control room of the Danger Room and smiled as Rogue, Kitty, Dazzler, Rachel, Angel, Colossus, Ice Man, Jubilee, X-23, and Gambit were in giving Cyke a good beating with their powers. He smiled, and pressed a button that added sentinels.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" A familiar voice asked. Logan turned to see his wife wheeling herself in, using a fairly strong wind.

"I thought you were on bed rest?" He asked.

"I'm on moderate bed rest," Storm corrected. "Which means I can't be on my feet often; but, I'm allowed to use the wind and wheel myself around the house."

Logan smiled and decided to take her outside for a walk- or ride, in Storm's case. Logan smiled, seeing Storm so relaxed brought him great joy. After their walk, Lomade took her back to the bedroom and placed her delicately on the bed. Then he kissed her stomach three times and kissed her with a deep passion. "Now you get some rest and I'll bring ya somethin' to eat," Logan said, knowing she must be starving, eating for four.

He walked downstairs and saw Jean smirking. "What's so funny, Red?"

"Scott suffering," Jean replied. "Along with the sore back, he has to deal with the most brutal kids in the Danger Room."

"Those kids aren't that bad," Logan defended them.

"They are for Scott. Especially since they are some of the most loyal bunch to her."

"You didn't..."

"I did."

Logan burst out laughing, thinking about what was going through their minds. After grabbing a tub of ice cream, and making a frozen pizza, Logan brought it all upstairs.

"How long did Beast say you were on bed rest?" Logan asked.

"Probably for the rest of the term," Storm replied.

"I could get used to this, then," Logan replied with a devilish smile.

"Sorry, but we're also not allowed to do anything strenuous either," Storm said, causing Logan to pout.

"How much longer until these three are born?"

"Four months."

"It's going to be a long four months," Logan said, lying down bedside his wife.

L

Scott walked up the stairs and into the common room where his wife was watching a soap opera. "Never again," he said.

"I was going to tell you that you had until the end of the two weeks you were on the couch," Jean said, "but since you're complaining, it's now until the triplets are born."

"Triplets?" Scott asked.

Jean nodded. "That's four months worth of Danger Room sessions."

Scott moaned. "This is going to be the worst four months of my life."

L

**_Two months later..._**

Logan looked over at his wife. "How long until the rug rats are born?" Logan asked.

Storm glared at him, and he gave her a lopsided smile, making her smile back. "About a month and a half," Storm replied. "I just hope they're not late like Kendall was."

"How late was she again?"

"Twelve weeks."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember," Logan mused, looking down at his white-haired daughter, who was asleep next to him. "You almost gave birth to her in the cabin because of the blizzard."

"I guess it's a good thing I can control the weather then," Storm giggled. "But I promise you, next time I'm giving birth at your cabin if I have to do that again."

"That bad?"

"You try dispersing a blizzard during contractions."

Logan chuckled, inwardly praying that the triplets would be born soon. Her mood swings were about three times as bad than when she was pregnant with their daughter.

He was remembering the night Kendall was born, when Storm brought him out of his thoughts. "Logan..." She gasped.

"What is it, 'Ro?" He asked.

"I think I'm in labor..."

"What?! It's too early," he said, getting up, and going to her side.

"Tell that to these three," Storm replied, gasping in pain. Logan quickly helped her out of bed, putting her in the wheelchair, while mentally calling for help.

L

"How is she?" Logan asked as Jean came out of the infirmary.

"She's fine," Jean replied, "we were able to stop the labor. Thankfully her water didn't break."

"But..."

"But, we're going too keep her in the infirmary until the triplets are born," she explained. "We need her to reach full term."

"Is she allowed visitors?"

"Of course," Jean said with a smile.

Logan walked into the room, and smiled with relief when he saw Storm looking happy and well. "What's up with my he bed?" Logan asked, noticing that her feet were higher than her head.

"It's to make sure these three stay inside me for the next month and a half," Storm replied. "How's Kendall?"

"Doing fine," Logan replied. "I just told her that you were in for a check up."

"You got lucky, then."

"Don't I know it," Logan replied, giving her a kiss. "Get some rest now."

L

Logan was pacing the hall a month and a half later, listening to his wife cry out in pain. He heard one baby crying within a couple of hours, but got scared after several more went by and all he heard was Storm.

"We need to do a C-Section, Hank," Jean said.

Logan didn't know what that was, but it didn't sound too good. After about twenty minutes, he heard two other babies crying. Jean came out a moment later carrying a boy and a girl. "Meet your new children," she said smiling.

"Where's the third?" Logan asked, looking at the small babies. They were much smaller than when Kendall was born.

"There were some complications," Jean explained. "Hank has her now."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I think so," Jean replied.

"Good," Logan said, holding his son. "Can I see 'Ro?"

"Yes," she said hesitantly. "But only for a few minutes. She's exhausted."

Logan nodded, walking into the infirmary. Storm was sitting upright with their other daughter in her hands. "Hey, 'Ro."

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"How're you feeling?"

"Exhausted," Storm replied, smiling weakly. "These three decided they wanted to have a party."

Logan laughed, sitting in the chair beside her. "What are we going to name them?"

"The one with the white hair I think should be named Orora," Storm said.

"This little rascal can be named... James. What about the third?"

"Crystal."


End file.
